1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to airjet object movement systems, and more particularly, to an airjet board game.
2. Prior Art
Systems for supporting objects with a controlled fluid flow are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,395, which is commonly owned by Applicants""assignee and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a valve array for supporting objects, such as paper, with controlled fluid flow.
The present invention is directed to, in a first aspect, an air jet game. In one embodiment, the air jet game comprises an air jet conduiting member having a plurality of air jet outlets and a controller adapted to selectively control at least partially, the flow of air out of the air jet outlets in order to move at least one object located in an air flow path of the outlet in a desired direction.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of controlling the movement of an object in an air jet board game. In one embodiment, the method comprises detecting a position of the object, and moving the object in a desired direction by one or more air jets in the board. The step of moving comprises each air jet being selectively energized based upon the detected position of the object and a respective control input corresponding to the desired direction and desired velocity of the object. Points are scored in the game by moving the object past a goal area on the board.
In a further aspect, the present invention is directed to an air jet object mover game. In one embodiment, the air jet object mover comprises an array of air jets, an array of object sensors, and a first controller and a second coupled to the array of air jets and the array of object sensors. Each controller is adapted to selectively control the movement of the object over the array of air jets by selectively activating one or more of the air jets based upon on a detected position of the object by the object sensors and a desired direction of movement of the object.